


Sakumo's Birthday Gift

by clarkjoekent



Series: Sakumo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Sakumo Week, Sakumo gets a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Sakumo forgot it was his birthday, he had an angry child and a mess to clean, so when his friends decided to show up for an impromptu birthday party, he was more than surprised.Sakumo Week 2020 Day threePrompt - Birthday/Celebration
Series: Sakumo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sakumo Week 2020





	Sakumo's Birthday Gift

Putting a grumpy toddler to bed was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Kakashi threw the food across the table at dinner and when Sakumo tried cleaning up, little Kakashi threw his plate too. No one ate dinner.

Hence a cranky Kakashi. He went to bed kicking and screaming, pulling his father's ponytail in the process. Sakumo was thinking about cutting it all off, short hair Sakumo meant no hair pulling. Somehow his little pup will find a way regardless.

"Kakashi please, you need a nap."

"No!" Kakashi balled his fists up and wailed.

Kakashi was crying so loud, Sakumo almost missed the sound of someone knocking on his door. He carried his angry pup to the door and opened it to Jiraiya, Tsunade, and his team.

"Give him to me." Tsunade took Kakashi and rocked him until he stopped screaming. "Be nice to your father, it's his birthday today."

"Birthday?" Kakashi's grey watery eyes focused on his father.

"I forgot." Sakumo was beyond stressed out, between his cranky son and his missions he'd lost at least a month of time.

"Sensei, maybe you need a break?" Choza had a tray in his hands. Sakumo could only assume it's a birthday cake.

"I know, I just need to get a handle on things. I'll be okay." The Hatake sighed. He needs a rhythm.

Kakashi turned his attention to Tsunade burying his face in her neck.

"You were supposed to meet us at the restaurant and when you didn't show we figured you forgot." Jiraiya walked past the tired Hatake and looked around the kitchen. Sakumo was in the middle of cleaning up, before sending his pup to bed. "Or you were busy."

"Sorry guys."

"It's okay we brought it to you." Inoichi smiled. Shikaku was hiding behind his two friends. Kakashi had punched Shikaku in the face the last time he visited.

Jiraiya cleaned the kitchen while Tsunade held Kakashi, who had thankfully fallen asleep.

"He's not so scary when he's sleeping." Shikaku said from a safe distance.

"Well I think his teeth are bothering him." Sakumo looked run down. He felt run down and old.

Tsunade elbowed Jiraiya and whispered something in his ear.

_ "No way." _

_ "Do it." _

Jiraiya sighed and dug out an envelope, passing it to Sakumo. "We chipped in and got this for you."

Sakumo took the card and opened it. There was a voucher for a free week trip to the best hot springs in the Land of Steam. "A week? Who is going to watch Kakashi?"

"We will. Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, and I." Tsunade smiled, the kids nearly choking on the cake behind her.

"I can't make you guys do it for a whole week."

"Trust us. I got him quiet and sleeping." Tsunade still had Kakashi in her arms. He was indeed passed out, likely for the whole night. Jiraiya and the boys tend to tire Kakashi out too. Maybe it's not a bad idea.

"Okay." The gift certificate was dated for tomorrow.

"You better pack and get going." Tsunade pushed Sakumo towards his bedroom.

When he was out of earshot Jiraiya groaned. "Kakashi is going to be so hard."

"Worst case we get Minato. He has a way with kids." Tsunade passed the sleeping kid to Shikaku. "You can put him to bed."

The Nara glared at the Slug Princess but then looked at the sleeping toddler and almost cooed. He left the room carefully holding Kakashi. 

Sakumo packed some clothes and a book he's been trying to read for months. He took his headband and his flak jacket off, placing them neatly on his bed. Kakashi will be upset that he's gone but maybe he will have fun with his team and friends. Worst case the kid will have his jacket to sleep with. 

He left his room and made sure to kiss his son goodbye. He filled Jiraiya and Tsunade in on the day to day things and just to help, he summoned Pakkun.

When he finished he was practically pushed out the door. He just chuckled and walked out of the gates and towards his well deserved vacation. 

The walk was quiet and peaceful, the night sky was illuminated by the moonlight and the wind had a slight chill. He allowed his mind to wander a little, part of him was still worried about his son.

He also missed his wife, this was the first birthday without her since they got together. It was probably why he forgot. She used to wake him up early with a hot cup of coffee and kiss. They'd spend the afternoon laying in bed, he'd memorize all the battle scars that covered her back, kissing each one. The night was reserved for a nice little dinner and then they'd sit outside and watch the dogs stumble over each other.

She was stronger and smarter than he was and he loved her for it. The way she smiled when Sakumo tried to cook. Her laugh, it made his heart ache.

Sakumo made it to the Land of Steam in a few hours. The ryokan was magnificent, the Hatake entered the lobby in awe. He was worried his team and friends had spent a small fortune.

The walls were adorned with intricate art and gold lined the doorways. He felt spoiled.

"Hello!" The woman behind the front desk smiled at him and he presented his certificate. She took it and slid him a schedule, menu, and key to his room. "Everything is open to you as per your certificate. Enjoy your say."

Sakumo smiled back and nodded. While he walked around to find his room he skimmed over the schedule. There was a massage room and the hot springs were open all day and night. He found his room and stepped inside.

It was huge. He shrugged his backpack off and opened the back sliding doors. The back patio was complete with a massive private hot springs. This place was amazing.

It was late so he decided to go to bed for the night, no point in digging into the activities. He had a whole week to relax.

* * *

Sakumo woke up on the third day of his vacation fully relaxed and recharged. He had a massage the day before and he was able to move in a way he hasn't since he was young. His knees no longer cracked at each step and the bags under his eyes were a distant memory.

He took a quick shower and ordered some breakfast, he's gotten to a good part in his book. The hero managed to save the town but now he has to fight the villain.

There were a few moments when he set the book down and thought about his son, hopefully he wasn't causing too much trouble. Feeling nosy he summoned his pug.

"Boss?" Pakkun waddled over to the Hatake and plopped down on his lap.

"How is Kakashi?"

Pakkun snorted. "They had to bring in Minato."

Sakumo sighed. "That bad huh?"

"Not too bad. Kakashi is just upset that you left him. He sleeps in your bed and holds your jacket close. Shikaku managed to get him to play outside even if it was in the mud. Tsunade has been getting him to eat all of his meals, which was something even you couldn't do. He pulls Jiraiya's hair when he wants attention." Pakkun yawned. "He colors with Choza and Inoichi. You have tons of pictures waiting for you when you get home."

"Maybe I should cut this short." Sakumo didn't want Kakashi to be upset.

"Nonsense. Stay and enjoy yourself. Kakashi will be fine. Gai is supposed to come over today so he will be entertained." Pakkun licked Sakumo's hand, comforting him.

"If you say so. Gai usually keeps Kakashi calm." Sakumo pet his ninken, feeling the soft short fur.

"I do. If they find out you cut it short they'll be pissed off." Pakkun wiggled into Sakumo's pets. A few more minutes of belly rubs and then Pakkun was sent back to Kakashi. He had to run back, but that's what the belly rubs were for.

Sakumo felt a little tense so he decided a nice soak in the hot springs would help that out. He took his book with him.

* * *

Sakumo checked out of the ryokan and wandered home. As far as birthdays go, this one was top three. No creaks and aching joints. He'll miss it but he missed Konoha and his pup more. The gift was nice, and he'll have to pay them all back somehow.

He entered Konoha and waved to the Jonin at the guard station. He felt so happy and free, he must've looked it too, because the guards were stunned. He ran into Dai and Gai who seemed happy to see him.

"Sakumo-san!" Dai clapped him on the back, the iconic Maito smile plastered on his face. Gai was being carried by his father.

"Dai, Gai, good to see you. I heard Gai and Kakashi got along well."

"Kakashi asked if Gai could spend the night, which turned into almost every night this week. They had fun!"

Sakumo nodded and grinned at the tired looking little one in his father's arms. "Kakashi tired him out huh?"

"Yeah, they played all day. Kakashi is aware of your return so he's sitting on the front porch." Dai chuckled.

"Well, I hope to see you both more, Gai and Kakashi are turning into fast friends."

"Rivals." Gai yawned, his cheeks puffed out in defiance. "Papa said it's good to have a rival."

Sakumo laughed. "He's right. A healthy rivalry is important."

Dai said goodbye to Sakumo and the Hatake continued on to see his son. When he made it to his front gate, Kakashi was passed out on Minato's lap. The blonde spotted him and gently woke Kakashi up. His little pup was groggy and rubbing his eyes.

"Hello Minato. Kakashi." Sakumo lifted his son up and gave him a hug. He felt Kakashi's arms snake around his neck as he cried into his shoulder.

"Don't leave me again!" Kakashi shouted. The noise summoned Tsunade and Jiraiya outside. They both looked run down. Both of their hair was tied up into a high bun, away from Kakashi’s hands. Sakumo winced. 

"Thanks for convincing me to never have kids. I appreciate it." Jiraiya snorted.

"I don't know, I like kids. Kakashi is sweet." Minato stood up and patted Kakashi on the back.

"Sweet like a scorned cat." Tsunade grumbled. She was far from amused. All Sakumo could do was laugh. They walked inside the house, Kakashi's death grip was unwavering. Sakumo threw his pack on the nearest chair and plopped down on the couch. InoShikaCho was passed out on the floor, the three boys snoring softly. Someone placed a blanket over the three of them.

"Thank you for watching him, and for the birthday gift. It was a very nice ryokan and I haven't felt this good in years." Sakumo rubbed circles in his son's back, soothing his little pup.

"Aside from a few things Kakashi was great. He played with your team and Gai for a while. As long as he was busy he was nice." Tsunade sat next to the Hatake.

"Kakashi, did you have fun?" Sakumo moved Kakashi away from his neck.

"No." Kakashi crossed his arms and glared at his father.

"Gai said you had fun."

"Snitch." Kakashi pouted. Sakumo pulled his pup close, trying not to laugh at his son’s angry face. Jiraiya woke up the trio sleeping on the floor, they all looked like they've been through hell. Kakashi had fallen asleep on his father, the boys made sure to make no noise as they got up and stretched.

Sakumo watched them fold the blanket and make quick exit, their babysitting duties were over. Tsunade kissed Kakashi and Sakumo on the top of their heads before she left, dragging Jiraiya and Minato with her.

Pakkun jumped on the couch. "See he's fine." The pug wiggled his way next to Kakashi and rested his head on Kakashi's side.

Sakumo placed his son and pug in bed and wandered around the house. Kakashi's pictures were plastered on the fridge. A few had portraits of Pakkun and the other ninken, some were of InoShikaCho, his favorite was of him and Kakashi in front of their house.

There wasn't much to clean up, but he managed to busy himself. A few hours of light cleaning made him feel at home again. 

Kakashi had wandered out into the kitchen while Sakumo was making dinner, Pakkun hot on his tail. "Papa?"

Sakumo crouched down in front of his son. "What's the matter pup?"

Kakashi held out a hand drawn card. "Happy Birthday." The card was covered in little doodles and hearts. The inside had all the ninken, Sakumo, Kakashi, his team, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.

"Thank you Kakashi. I love it." Sakumo hugged Kakashi and then placed the card on the table. "I'll cherish this card forever."

"Until I make you a better one next year." Kakashi's smile was full of teeth, like he was plotting something.

"I'm already looking forward to it."


End file.
